


Funeral

by awildthing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildthing/pseuds/awildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks and Remus are buried. [Challenge response]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

The grass is dead.

It lies flat on the ground like sparse brown hair.

The company stands at the foot of a hill. Colour seems to have seeped from the immediate surroundings on this occasion.

The trees are bare. The leaves are cracked and dry.

The sky is also naked. Birds do not fly here anymore.

The guests are chilled by the desolate location. There are two long black boxes being dug into the ground.

A boy with turquoise hair holds the hand of a red-headed woman. He does not understand why he's here.

The red-headed woman keeps a close eye on her husband. She knows his thoughts. She, too remembers the day when blood flowed like ink across the concrete floors of a fortress.

No, not a fortress.

A palace. A palace full of dreams.

The skeletons in the black boxes are peaceful.

But they miss their son, the boy with the turquoise hair.

He doesn't know them.

**Author's Note:**

> For Hedwig.


End file.
